


Mio

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Introspection, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Teseo non era geloso, affatto.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mio

**Author's Note:**

> Io: //Legge screenshot dove Teseo ha un po’ paura che Zangreus gli porti via il suo amiko  
> Il mio cervello: //Versi di scimmia

Teseo non era geloso, affatto.

Non stava mai a studiare attentamente come interagivano la bestia e il Minotauro -no, Asterio- e non lo toccava quando quest’ultimo commentava come il loro ormai abituale avversario “era più forte di quanto sembrasse”.

Chi era stato re di Atene? Chi era un eroe amato da tutti? Chi era colui che aveva un fidato compagno al suo fianco?

Non aveva alcun motivo di essere geloso.

Per colpa di chi poi? Per colpa di quell’essere immondo, di quel demone che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi onorato che Teseo gli riservasse anche un minimo della sua attenzione?

Sciocchezze, assurdità!

Il rapporto che aveva con Asterio era infrangibile. Nel corso del tempo, tra lotte nell’arena e momenti di pace insieme, era diventato sempre più profondo. Niente avrebbe cambiato ciò.

E in quei momenti lontano da ammiratori adoranti e battaglie, quando stringeva Asterio a s’è, pensando “Mio”, era solo simbolo di quanto fossero legati. E nessuna bestia doveva anche solo osare di provare a separarli.

**Author's Note:**

> ADORO Zangreo, qua non ci sono parole gentili verso di lui perché questa fanfic è dal punto di vista del Teseo Internazionale


End file.
